


A Royal Conference

by avantegarda



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, these girls are my new fave bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avantegarda/pseuds/avantegarda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idril and Luthien go out to dinner and discuss husbands, kids, and loving-but-overbearing dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Conference

“So he just  _let_  you get married?”

Idril shrugged. “Sure. I mean, you could tell he had reservations, but Dad always wanted grandchildren so badly, and it wasn’t like he was getting them any other way.”

Luthien sighed. “Your father sounds wonderful.”

“Well, it was nice to have one member of my family who didn’t want to marry me, anyway.”

“Tell me about it. Daeron was practically a member of my family, you know? We grew up together. And then we get older and he starts getting all these  _ideas_ about me…well, you know how it is.”

“Do I ever.” Idril took a sip of her wine. “Good thing we’ve got the husbands, eh?”

“We’re so lucky. Humans are fantastic.”

“And  _sexy_. Did I ever tell you, I practically fainted when I first saw Tuor with his shirt off?”

“Idril!”

“Oh, come on, you’re just as bad as I am. Do you remember that time we drank all those margaritas and you started telling me in detail about the night your son was conceived?”

“Did I do that? God, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was hilarious. I now have way more power to embarrass Beren than I did before.”

Luthien giggled and glanced at the clock. “God, is that the time? Beren’ll be wanting me to help him with dinner!”

“And Tuor and Earendil probably have the house completely covered in mud by now!”

Both women looked at each other and grinned. Two perfectly manicured hands shot up.

“Check, please!”


End file.
